Pup and Fawn
by AlexandraPotter1196
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter, what if she went to Hogwarts with Harry? What if the Trio didn't exist? What if they were the Famous Four? Dumbledore and Weasleys (Ron and Molly) you have just messed with a Black- you're about to find out just who you have angered! Rated T for language Harry/OC, Neville/Susan Sirius/OC, Remus/Aurora Sinistra (eventually) Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am lowly 6th former, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns the franchise and I am just playing with her characters, and own any OCs.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and read and review!

**Prologue- The hospital:**

In a seemingly deserted construction site sat a life that most people did not even know existed, a life that got harder for those involved in it. For the seemingly empty site held the most advanced medical hospital in all of the United Kingdom. A hospital that could cure all sorts of ailments known to all, one that had a permanent damage ward, a ward for those who were mentally unstable and a ward for those with intensive care issues- these were where the normalcy ended. For this hospital had the less common wards also; spell damage, magical burns and transfigured wards. This was no typical or normal hospital- this was St. Mungo's; a wizarding hospital which was far superior to its Muggle equivalents.

Inside one of the wards a young girl was keeping vigil over a private room with three individuals, two women, both dark haired with aristocratic features and a man with blond hair. None were over 50, which was interesting given the fact that the young girl was watching her mother, grandmother and grandfather slipping further into their comas. Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as it fell out of her messy ponytail she looked at the monitors that were measuring the level of coma that the patients were in. The ten almost eleven year-old girl sighed as she read the results, she should not know what the readings meant, but she had learnt to do it from two years of age, she was now an expert. A healer popped her head in to check on the young girl, she had recently qualified so was just 19, the two knew each other well quite evidently as the older girl came over and sat next to the younger as she kept vigil over the patients.

The older woman finally spoke, "She would want you to go, you know."

The redhead looked at the healer before speaking, "I know, Mel but she's my mother and they're family, I can't leave to go to school when I am struggling to pay the bills as it is."

The blonde woman turned to meet her cousin's emerald green with her own, something they had both inherited from their grandfather.

"Ally, I love you and so does your mother, but for what it is worth they're my family to, I'll take care of them. You deserve the chance that I got, that your mother got, and that your father got, that your grandfather and grandmother got," Melody McKinnon looked at the younger girl beseechingly, she could see that the stubbornness was being replaced by vulnerability.

"What if something happens Mel, what happen then? Can you really take care of them for the next 7 years on your own? Besides it isn't your responsibility, it's mine," Alexandra looked at the older girl.

"You took care of them for the last eight years, it's my turn, besides as the oldest in the family not in a coma it should have been mine, but you did it so that I could go to Hogwarts. You're my baby cousin, it's time you got to have a bit of fun, don't worry about it. Besides, no one knows what your tattoo means it is one of a kind, they will not know, and as for your last name most people will not even realise and you can deal with it, you always have in the past."

Ally sighed, she knew that she should go and that her cousin would not take "no" for an answer, "Okay, fine, I'll send a response, can I borrow Persephone," referring to her cousin's brown owl.

"Of course, kiddo," whistling softly Melody called her owl to her. Persephone willingly took the missive to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

As they watched the owl fly off into the distance Alex thought about what was going to happen next and she couldn't help but feel dread bubble in the pit of her stomach as she saw the brown dot that was Persephone disappear. Her cousin wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her red hair.

"He can't use it on you, you're too good, Jenna taught you well," Mel offered her cousin as she talked about Ally's godmother, Jenna Potter, a woman that was the first female Unspeakable in history who had died 5 years ago to a killing curse.

"I know Jenna taught me well, but you know what Croaker wants from me," Ally responded. "Algie knows what he wants and he knows that I'm going to do it, and take him up on his offer. That's why he's being such a smug bastard," this was the first time that Ally had mentioned it to her cousin, causing the older girl to stare at the ten year-old in shock.

"I didn't think that you would take it up," she commented neutrally.

"Well, I feel like I owe it to Jenna, it's her legacy and I can't see myself being a Healer for a profession, I may know more than you will for quite some time about it but it's too sad for me to want to do it for a career."

"What about Aunt Charlie, Great-aunt Cassandra and Great-uncle Tom," Melody asked gesturing to the three people that were lying comatose on the beds.

"Do you know what the cure is for what they have," Ally asked her cousin, she may be the younger of the two but was by far the more intelligent and experienced healer, so she was checking to see if her cousin could find the cure before she told her what it was.

Mel pondered it for a moment before shaking her head in the negative.

"Placenta," Ally remarked, seeing to confused look on her cousin's face she elaborated, "the potion that is needed to bring them out of this coma requires the placenta of someone who is blood related to the person in the coma, and it only works with siblings or children or grandchildren, and it takes four to five years after the birth to work. So essentially I have to have a baby and then give my placenta to the potions person, so after that they'll be okay. The coma is not damaging in anyway apart from them losing time from their lives."

"So I presume you've had a vision saying that before you graduate they'll be okay," Mel asked, her cousin had seer blood and could see what would happen up to a certain point, she also had the powers of fate, meaning that she was the most powerful magical being ever.

Alex merely smiled enigmatically in response, not saying anything before kissing her cousin on the cheek and floating out of the hospital room.


	2. Chapter 1- The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I was amazed by the number of reads I had in just 24 hours, I would really appreciate any feedback! I am in the process of having exams so the next update may be slower.

**Chapter 1- The Leaky Cauldron**

Wednesday 31st July was a sunny day in London and it was a special day in the Wizarding World, it was their saviour's birthday. It was 1991 so there was hysteria in the air; it was Harry Potter's 11th birthday, the day when he re-joined the Wizarding world after nearly ten years.

Ally was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that doubled as the gateway to the wizarding shopping district, Diagon Alley; she had already seen her friends Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones with their families, walking in to shop for Hogwarts. She had merely waved and greeted Neville's grandmother, an austere woman named Augusta Longbottom and Susan's friendly and fair aunt, Amelia Bones (who happened to be her mother's cousin) who was also the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. They had left her alone after many assurances that she was going to be okay and not go anywhere near Knockturn Alley.

Ally looked around and smiled internally as saw Hagrid's substantial body amble into the pub with a small and impossibly thin boy with a thatch of jet black hair and wiry glasses and recognised him as Harry Potter. Unfortunately, it seemed as though everyone else had realised the same thing. Harry had been surrounded by a crowd of well-wishers whilst Ally had been lost in thought.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a good day; well he was until Hagrid took him to the Leaky Cauldron, the pub itself wasn't the problem. Harry could see himself living here quite comfortably for a few days, in fact if he had the choice he would stay here rather than with the wretched Dursleys. As he shook Doris Crockford's hand for the tenth time, Harry found his eyes wondering about the pub as he looked for any way out of this situation, Hagrid for his part was drinking from a rather large vat of what looked to be mead, but was bubbling. Emerald met emerald as Harry's eyes found a young girl about his age with dark red hair who was looking back at him with a sympathetic expression on her face. Seeing some hope in the situation Harry looked at the girl pleadingly and she seemed to understand as she winked at him.

Harry watched as the young girl suddenly stood up on a table nearer the middle of the pub and commanded the entire room's attention barring Hagrid who was still head deep in a bucket of ale, by whistling sharply.

"Hey, he's not some sort of zoo attraction, people, let him pass! You are all upstanding citizens but Harry Potter he may be, he is still a mere boy, leave him alone," the girl's presence apparently scared the crowd who immediately began moving away, a few brave individuals stood their ground until the redhead levelled them with a poisonous glare.

"Thanks," Harry muttered to the young girl, as he moved closer to her as all of the pub-goers were giving her a wide berth he noticed that her features were sharp and refined, everything about her screamed well-bred. Despite this apparent high class nature there was something approachable about this young woman.

Harry had always found it hard to make friends in Little Whinging, anyone that may have potentially wanted to be his friend was scared away by Dudley's gang. This young girl, however, seemed to be an exception, she seemed to exude an aura that attracted Harry towards her.

Ally moved forwards to meet Harry half way as she jumped off the table she had commandeered with ease just seconds earlier. For a girl who had just turned 11 that very day it was amazing how much power she held and how much power Harry held, it was a talent that Ally admitted had scared her when she found out that she could read power levels in an individual, but now she felt it a blessing as she read Harry Potter's.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra," Ally offered her left hand to the young black-haired boy, who gently grasped it.

It was obvious to Ally that he did not expect her to introduce herself and expect him to do the same. Harry had simply thought that everyone in the Wizarding World would know him and bombard him with questions, reaching out to Harry's supposed inner celebrity.

Harry looked into the smiling face in front of him before gently grasping the outstretched hand with his own, "Harry, Harry Potter. But something tells me that you already know that."

Ally smiled easily, she could tell that Harry was shocked by the fact that there were "normal" people in the Wizarding World also. Harry smiled back hesitantly, he was aware of his status a bit more now and he wondered whether this girl merely liked him for his popularity, but judging by her defence of him, he gathered that she was not a fan-girl.

"I suppose you are here with Hagrid then, Harry," Alex asked looking over at Hagrid who was still enjoying his mead with an expression of bliss on his rather hairy face.

"Yes, he rescued- I mean brought me here from my relatives home. I came to do my school shopping with him. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Harry found himself telling the young girl more than he had expected to divulge at this early stage of a tentative friendship.

Ally nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm here to do my shopping but I stopped for a drink before I started. If you want we can go together, all the shop owners know me here."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, he knew instinctively that Alex was going to be a good friend and he thought that it would be more useful to have someone his age show him around. Ally smiled as she saw the genuine happiness on Harry's face, before moving over and tapping Hagrid on the shoulder.

Harry watched amazed as Ally spoke to Hagrid in a whisper and causing him to nod and hand her something before diving back into his mead. Ally turned to Tom the barman and waved him over.

"Tom if anyone asks you didn't see me or Harry, got it," Ally handed him a bag of gold and pointed towards Hagrid, "and make sure our friend, Hagrid makes it home okay, thanks."

Then without another word Ally walked back over to Harry smiling. "Well, we're on our own for the day, let's make the most of it."

"Do you really know your way around the Alley," Harry asked before flinching expecting to be hit for asking a question like he had been at the Dursleys.

"Of course, and Harry, never be afraid of asking questions," Ally told him as she walked out of the pub and into the hot July sun.


	3. Chapter 2- Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I am not J. so unfortunately do not own Harry Potter but just the plot and the OCs.**

**A/N: I am going to be continuing this story, just at a slightly slower rate. I'm not sure whether people like it or not. So pleases review!**

**Chapter 2- Gringotts:**

They were standing next to some bins when they emerged from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked confusedly at his new found friend, who seeing his confused expression merely winked. Ally gently placed a hand on a specific brick that she had seemingly counted on the wall in front of them, Harry watched amazed as the redhead's hand glowed a brilliant golden and the bricks jumped as if imbued with life, splitting apart revealing a bustling hub of activity within.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley," Ally giggled as she saw the boy's shell-shocked expression. Ally pulled on Harry's arm, gently tugging him into the Alley, the portal closing behind them.

Everyone seemed to recognise Harry, the trademark messy mop of jet-black hair and the wire framed glasses reminded the Wizarding population too much of James Potter, not to recognise Harry. The boy in question was completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving, had he recognised the looks he would not have been looking around the entire alley with a look of awe on his young face. However, Ally's presence told them it was better to keep their distance or risk losing a limb or worse.

Ally chuckled, "You know it's not going anywhere, right?"

Harry started, he blushed, he hadn't realised that he'd been caught staring, "I'm sorry."

Ally groaned before slapping him upside the head, "Dude, don't stress so much about these things, I'm not going to blow my top for such a stupid reason. I was the same when I first came here; you want about 6 to 8 more eyes to see everything. I promise that we'll do it all, we just have to go to Gringotts first."

Harry nodded, embarrassed, before asking a question, "What's Gringotts," Hagrid had not told him much about the Wizarding World so he was intrigued.

Ally smiled, "It is okay to ask questions, ask me as many as you want and I'll try to answer them. I'm not like your so-called family I won't hit you for being curious, it's a good thing. As for what Gringotts is, look over there."

Harry followed Ally's pointed finger to a white columned building with the words "Gringotts Bank" engraved at the top.

"It's a bank, run by goblins," Ally explained pointed surreptitiously to a funny-looking creature about 2 ½ feet tall. "Always be unfailingly kind to a goblin or you risk losing a lot."

Harry nodded his head; something told him that what Ally spoke of was a deadly serious matter. He dropped instinctively behind Ally as they headed into the building pausing to bow to the goblin at the entrance who looked shocked before bowing back

Ally made an immediate beeline for a goblin sitting alone scowling at every witch or wizard that dared even to go in his direction, but Ally was unfazed by this and walked over followed hesitantly by Harry, who was wary of the scary-looking goblin. Smiling at the goblin, Lily intoned in perfect Gobbledegook, "Good Morning, Goblin Ragnarok, may your gold flow and your profit's flourish." She quickly translated what she had just said to a shocked looking Harry.

At her words the newly identified Ragnarok looked up in astonishment before bowing lowly to Ally and replying, "May your endeavours earn you gold and your vaults' gain prosperity."

"We wish to see Master Ragnok, I understand that he's busy but just let him know that I am here to see him, I do have a meeting with him."

The goblin scowled, before stomping off in the general direction of the inner chambers of the bank, muttering about ego-centric humans. A few minutes later he returned, still scowling but beckoned them towards him and Harry followed Ally once again. As they entered this office the first thing that everyone noticed was the furnishings which were rich gold and red in colour, the goblin in this office had on a manager's crest and was very regal in looks.

He looked up when he heard their entrance and nodded at Ragnarok, indicating that he was dismissed, before bouncing up and out of his seat and rushing over to greet Ally by bowing which she replied to by curtsying and then kissing each other on both cheeks.

Ragnok spoke in English, despite knowing Ally's proficiency with the Goblin language showing his respect and friendship with her, thinking it rude to converse in a language that their companion, Harry did not know. "Good morrow, Ally it is good to see you once more my old friend."

"Indeed, it had been far too long, my friend, I hope that business has been profitable."

"Yes, I thank you for enquiring my young friend. But surely your business with me is not about Gringotts' progress in the stock markets."

"You assume correctly, my friend," Ally responded smiling slightly before beckoning to Harry to take a seat next to her opposite Ragnok's desk.

"Direct as always," Ragnok smirked before noticing Harry's uncomfortableness. "Your friend seems worried at my presence."

"Oh right, yes, how rude of me, Harry this is the Head Goblin, Lord Ragnok. Ragnok, this is my new friend, Harry Potter," Ally introduced concisely, Ragnok bowed in introduction which Harry copied.

"Originally, I was coming by myself to withdraw some money and talk about funding in the prison for prisoner number 131059 but I can do the second thing by owl post. Harry, here will need taking to his vault and some knowledge about his inheritance," Ally explained.

Ragnok looked at her shrewdly before reverting to Gobbledegook, which roughly translated to English, was "that boy is your mate, you know it and so do I".

Harry watched surprised as Ally blushed as red as her hair, before she grimaced at the proud look on the Head Goblin's swarthy face.

"Very well, you Mr Potter have to prove you are who they say you are," Ragnok began, clearing his throat before continuing rather pompously, "one drop of blood on the parchment should do."

Harry looked worriedly at Alex, wondering whether or not to listen to the goblin, he had no problems in trusting her, but he was still new to the Wizarding world and so was cautious when following strange instructions.

"It's fine, Harry, it's not going to be used for anything bad, it's to check you inheritance, it's helpful, I swear," Ally reassured the young boy, who nodded before pricking his finger.

Harry watched intrigued as the parchment seemed to soak in the one drop of blood that he allowed to fall from his finger. Suddenly words began to form on the parchment, shocking Harry, Ally seemed completely at ease as she looked at the parchment to see what it would reveal.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Mother: Lily Potter (Evans)**

**Families (Heir number): Potter (1), Peverell (2), Black (3), Gryffindor (2), Ravenclaw (3), Slytherin (3), Hufflepuff (5), Davis (7)**

**Inheritance:**

**Potter Family:**

**Vaults: 647, 22, 3**

**Monetary assets: 647 (500,000 Galleons yearly from main vault 3), 22 (20, 000 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 9 Knuts), 3 (2.4 billion Galleons, 100, 000 Sickles, 24 Knuts) **

**Stocks and Shares: **

**25% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary **

**24% Daily Prophet**

**5% Gringotts**

**25% Disney**

**Jewellery and others: Culminated worth 2.5 million Galleons**

**Abilities:**

**Parseltongue – 75% blocked**

**Multimagus- 100% blocked**

**Air Elemental- 98% blocked**

**Beast Speech- 90% blocked**

Harry stared at all of his assets in shock; turning to face Ally he was shocked to see her smiling.

Ally turned to face Ragnok, "Well, I believe that you stand corrected Lord Ragnok, he is richer and more powerful politically than you thought."

"How much is the conversion," Harry asked Ally who looked thoughtful.

"I believe that it's £1000 to each Galleon," Ally commented.

"You knew I was this rich," Harry asked startled.

"The Potter family is one of the oldest in the world, I believe that it's the third oldest after the Black and McKinnon families. You inherited a lot, but you can't really touch any of it until you are 17 or married, whichever comes first. You can only use vault 647 given the fact that that is your trust vault, every pureblood family has one," Ally explained.

"But Alex, what about you, don't you need any money?" Harry asked, he didn't want his new friend to feel badly due to his wealth.

"You truly are your mother's son," Ragnok smiled, "she too was unerringly kind and always thought of others."

"Harry, please call me Ally if you wish, all my friends do. But Ragnok is right I do have my own wealth with the same stipulations as yours," Ally explained, she knew that Harry only wanted to be known as himself not for his wealth. He had a lot to learn about politics and what being rich could help one attain, something that she would have to teach him.

"I think I would prefer to call you Alex, can I?" Harry asked shyly, he found himself becoming more and more comfortable around her.

Ally scowled for a moment before coming to a decision, as she scrunched up her face her hair changed to black before turning back to red, shocking Harry, "If you wish to call me Alex you may, but you are going to be the only one, okay?"

Harry nodded mutely at her, still staring at her hair, "Y-your hair, it changed colour, how did it do that?"

Ally nodded in sudden understanding, "Oh right, sorry, forgot you wouldn't know about that, it probably scared you, huh? I'm what they call a metamorphmagus, basically I can change any aspect of my body at will, it's an inherited gift, I'm a full metamorphmagus it's a rare gift but some people have part of those abilities. See look you have some according to your chart."

"They are blocked, Ally," Ragnok told her, looking at Ally with worry.

"Dumbledore," Ally muttered angrily, as she realised who it was that could have cast those blocks, according to these talents Harry had at least 80% of his core power blocked. That would mean that only someone incredibly powerful could have cast these blocks. Suffice to say Ally was beyond annoyed, her hair was flaming red and steam was coming out of her ears. Albus Dumbledore who was sitting in his office felt chills down his spine, but he did not know why.

Eventually Ally calmed down to explain the problem to Harry, who was horrified when he finally understood what the Headmaster of Hogwarts had done to him.

"Ragnok what would be the dangers of releasing his core power now," Ally asked the old goblin.

"A power surge that could potentially kill us all, however, you are a powerful individual Alexandra, over the next few years you could slowly release his power and that would be sufficient not to kill everybody," Ragnok explained.

Ally nodded her understanding, "Is there anything else that we should know, like contracts or anything?"

"There is one contract, a marriage one that has been created by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot between the youngest child of the Weasley Family and the Potter family," Ragnok muttered, he knew that this would not please Ally, she was notorious to hate Molly Prewett who was the current Weasley matriarch.

"It's illegal is it not, it requires the signature of the Head of both families, let me see the contract," Ragnok was surprised by Ally's response; she had kept her cool, whilst her hand was resting on Harry's thigh. Harry had tensed because he understood what a marriage contract was and he did not want to be bound by one.

Ragnok brought out the contract and held it out to Ally to peruse. Ally grimaced as she read the terms before suddenly giggling.

"This is totally illegal and had I not looked properly it would have all seemed perfectly fine and legal, look Dumbledore has signed as Harry's magical guardian, but that means that he would know about any existing contracts, right? Well, Arthur Weasley's signature is nowhere on this contract and he is the head of his family, so that makes it semi-illegal, then we look at the fact that Harry already has a preceding marriage contract to this one, rendering the one to a Ginevra Molly Weasley moot point."

Ragnok looked up at Harry who had regained some of his colour whilst Ally talked about how he would not have to marry a Weasley but then paled again as he heard of the preceding contract. Ally too had noticed this so hastened to reassure him.

"It's not too bad Harry; the preceding contract states that the oldest Potter son must marry the daughter of a McKinnon by the end of the 20th century and on their 15th birthdays."

Harry suddenly smiled remembering something that Hagrid had said when explaining his parents' deaths to him, "But all the McKinnon's were killed by Voldemort, right, so the contract is no longer valid?"

He sounded so hopeful that Ally felt sorry that she had to burst his bubble, "Sorry, but there are still two unmarried McKinnon daughters, and you have no choice but to fulfil the contract or else you'll lose your magic. You will be the only Potter that will be 15 before the turn of the century."

"Who are the two eligible daughters," Harry finally asked, he knew that if there was any loophole then Ally would have found it, so now resigned himself to his fate.

"Well, actually there is only one eligible McKinnon daughter given the specifics of the contract, it states that they must both wed on their 15th birthdays, correct? Well, the oldest McKinnon daughter, Melody McKinnon is currently 19, so that makes her ineligible.

The other is 11, she will be the daughter you have to marry, don't worry, you have 4 years to get to know her at Hogwarts," Ragnok explained.

Ally meanwhile was doing her best to pretend to not realise where Ragnok was going with this, she had known for a few months that this was what the contract said, but she had never really thought about it.

"What's her name, Lord Ragnok," Harry asked finally.

"Her name is Alexandra, or as I call her, Ally," Ragnok pointed at Ally who waved her right hand at Harry.

There was silence. Then, "well, I guess that that's not too bad, you're pretty and I like you. But do you want to get married to me?" Harry asked of Ally.

Ally blushed at the compliment, "Thanks. I think we can grow to care for each other and who knows maybe we'll fall in love. I'm will to give it a go, we have 4 years to get used to the idea."

Harry nodded and once again the Head Goblin of Gringotts was amazed by the maturity of the two 11 year olds in front of him, he was expecting hysterics instead he got calm and collected. He had a feeling that this was the start of something incredibly special for the duo in front of him.

**Next up: The trip in Diagon Alley**

**Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, I only own the plotline and the OCs**

**A/N: Sorry to those who may have read my wrong chapter posting earlier, this is the right version. Sorry :)**

**Thank you to all those that have followed this story. Thanks to Noxy the Proxy and Grazielly, for reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**I need an opinion so my first poll is going to be should Ginny be good or evil, please let me know.**

**Chapter 3- Diagon Alley:**

Ally and Harry had gotten used to the idea of one day getting married before leaving the safety of Gringotts, a thought that once Harry had articulated sent Ally into gales of laughter. It had taken Ally a while to explain to Harry exactly why it was so funny, to most of the Wizarding world, Gringotts was not safe, mainly because purebloods and many half-bloods treated goblins terribly due to their semi-human nature and muggle-borns were terrified of goblins.

It was time for Ally to take Harry shopping for Hogwarts; both had withdrawn sufficient funds from their trust funds at Ally's behest.

"Let's see the list then, Potter," Ally told her friend as she held out her hand for his list, groaning at the number of things that they were expected to bring, things that they seldom would even use at Hogwarts, like the pointy hat.

"So, what shall we start with," Harry was more than sensible enough to defer the planning of their trip to Ally, she was the seasoned veteran when it came to shopping in the Magical district.

"The uniform is probably the best place to start," Ally decided, before turning to look at Harry contemplatively, "you really can't wear these clothes around Hogwarts," Ally said in reference to Harry's hand-me-downs from Dudley.

Harry nodded but his reason for wanting to get rid of these clothes was because he hated them, Ally wanted to replace them because she knew that Harry Potter dressed this badly would cause a political backlash from families like the Malfoys which they could not afford.

"I suggest we bypass Madam Malkin's, not because I have anything against her, but more so for the reason that all Hogwarts' students go there and it is not the best place for what we need. We are going to Twilfitt and Tatting's. They are more upper-class than Malkin's and therefore more expensive but we can afford it and it is worth it."

So poor Harry found himself dragged into the most upmarket clothes shop he had ever been to, it reminded him a bit of the designer clothing stores Dudley insisted upon getting his stuff from. The prices were outrageous but the clothes were of the best quality. Harry soon learnt why Ally had brought him here; she seemed to know the owner very well and bartered down prices often by over 50%. When they left two hours later, it was almost noon and Harry and Ally both had all of their Hogwarts' robes, their hats and protective gloves for things like Herbology and Potions as well as whole new wardrobes which were fashionable yet sturdy and comfortable.

"Please tell me that shopping with you isn't always so tiring," Harry groaned as he eased himself into a booth in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for an ice-cream to sustain them until dinner.

Ally laughed, she knew that she was a bit of a terror earlier in Twilfitt and Tatting's but that was because she had to act like the perfect pureblood, she had to pretend to be a perfect chatelaine of the future, so that Twilfitt gave them good deals. Melody was more of the shopping nightmare; Ally on the other hand knew how to work businesses and therefore came up with the better deals and was an easier shopper than her older cousin.

"It isn't I promise, besides the rest of the day is going to be much more relaxed. Hi Florean," Ally trailed off as she spotted the proprietor of the ice-cream parlour walk towards their booth with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Miss Ally, how are you?"

"Not bad, Florean, how's the missus," Ally responded with an easy grin, she had a good rapport with most of the shop-owners, she had been to the Alley on her own for so many years most of them saw her as a daughter, niece or a grand-daughter by this point.

"Blooming, she's pregnant," Florean's face had spread into a grin; he was evidently overjoyed by their impending parenthood.

"Well, give her my best," Ally smiled, she knew that she would have to get something for Sarah Fortescue as a congratulations gift, but that could wait.

"So what can I get you and your friend," Florean was a discreet man, he knew who Ally's friend was like the rest of the Alley, but he was too kind and tactful to say anything more.

Ally nodded to Harry who was looking excited at the prospect of being able to order his own ice-cream and not one of Dudley's rejected ones.

"Can I have a fudge sundae, please," Harry asked politely getting a beaming response from Florean, who then turned his gaze to Ally.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "You know me well enough by now, Florean, surprise me."

Florean nodded before bustling off, he was back within a moment with a fudge sundae for Harry and a Wizarding Knickerbocker Glory, one that changed colour and flavours when you ingested it.

Ally quickly paid Florean a great deal extra cutting off both Harry and Florean's protests, both knew better than to argue with her, they would never win, she was too stubborn.

Leaving the ice-cream parlour, it was Harry's turn to choose a shop to visit, he chose the Apothecary. Harry had always been interested in science and the way Ally had described Potions, he was very excited to find out more. When they entered the Apothecary, Harry allowed Ally to do their purchasing whilst he looked around the shop at various interesting potions ingredients. From black beetle's eyes, unicorn horns to something that resembled large piles of dung.

Ally meanwhile was busy buying them both intermediate potions ingredients kits, she knew from her experience as a Healer that apothecary's sold the worst ingredients together in starter kits. Ally had been a qualified Healer for six years, she had had to get the training to be able to take care of her family, she may not have been an obvious Healer like Melody but she knew enough to be considered to be the best of Healers in St. Mungo's due to her various experiences there. As a Healer she had access to the very best of the Apothecary's ingredients and that is what she bought for Hogwarts, knowing all too well from her cousin what the Potion's Master, Severus Snape was like.

"Harry," Ally called tapping her betrothed on the shoulder, startling him, "oops, sorry, I did not mean to scare you. I'm done, here's yours," once again like in the robe shop she had gotten the packages shrunk and had managed to drive a hard bargain.

It was once again Ally's choice of shop and she decided that they should visit Flourish and Blotts bookshop, the store was the best bookshop in the entirety of magical Britain. The manager was a good friend of her great-grandfather and as such treated her like a favourite grandchild, she loved the shop.

"Hi, Grampy Flourish," Ally called over to an old man who was glaring as he spied on one of his clerks dealing with customers. At Ally's entrance he turned and his wrinkled face grew into a grin.

"Ally-Cat," the old man held out his arms and Ally gave him a hug, it had been a while since she had seen the old man, he normally visited her in the hospital weekly but recently he had been ill with Dragon Pox, something that could be deadly to man of his age, but Ally had acted quickly enough to save his life.

"Grampy, this is my betrothed, Harry Potter," Ally whispered as she looked cautiously around the shop, introducing the two men to each other. The older man looked scrutinisingly at Harry before nodding his head in acceptance, shaking Harry's wobbly hand.

"So what can I do for the two of you," Grampy Flourish asked, it was very rarely that Ally made a visit because she was always so busy, generally Melody brought over any orders that Ally may need.

"We're going to Hogwarts come September," Harry offered, seeing as Ally seemed to have become distracted with reorganising a shelf.

"Ah, Hogwarts, you'll have fun there, lad," the old man declared before looking to see whether or not Ally was still engrossed in her organisation, seeing that she was he lowered his voice and continued, "no matter how tough that girl seems she has more secrets than you'd think, Mr Potter. She isn't so tough; her life's been hard, take care of her for me, okay? I'm an old man and I won't be around forever but that girl is my family so treat her right and take care of her. You have my blessing."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly just as Ally finished organising the shelf to her liking, "So, Grampy, Harry's probably told you about Hogwarts, now, before you go running off like a headless Hippogriff to find us our right books. I think that we'll both invest in your eternal library facilities."

"You want an eternal library," the old man looked surprised.

"Don't look so shocked, Grampy, we're rich enough to afford it, besides I think it's an absolute pain to have to get new books every year, it's better to have an eternal library because that way our trunks will have a library with first editions of every book that will ever be published and it will self-update. It has preservations charms, Gramps, and frankly, I hate your partner, I know that you aren't going to last for ever, I just want to be prepared," Ally explained, her voice breaking ever-so slightly at the end, it was something both men heard but neither commented on.

"Very well," Grampy nodded, before holding out two cards, one to Harry and the other to Ally.

Ally pulled out a handful of Galleons, counting out 100 Galleons and handing it to the older man with a tremulous smile, Harry doing the same.

"Before you head out, Ally-Cat, you have to know that when I die, I don't want you to come to my funeral, promise me this," the old man beseeched the young redhead who despite looking pained nodded. Flourish sighed in relief, Ally never broke her promises. "You must also promise me that you won't mourn me for too long," at another nod, he continued, "and finally you will inherit my 75% of the shop as an inheritance gift, just take it please, Ally-Cat, you are my family, Garrett was my friend, my brother in everything but blood please take it as a gift from me. You are all I have left."

Tears were falling down Ally's face but she nodded, she remembered Grampy Flourish's friendship with her great-grandfather from her childhood, she had eidetic memory something which was both a blessing and a curse. "I promise, Grampy," Ally knew better than anyone that people died all the time, but he was the last of her older family, after Jenna's death he was the last adult she trusted implicitly that was not otherwise indisposed. Giving the old man one last hug before leaving, Ally thought with a heavy heart that she knew that this would be the last time she would ever see him.

As Ally wiped her tears on the back of her hand, Harry was looking around the alley once again and t a shop stood out to him more than any other, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ally had explained to him all about Quidditch over ice-cream and he was now incredibly interested. Ally turned and saw where he was looking and sighed, "Okay, we'll go there."

Harry looked shocked; he hadn't noticed that she'd seen his wistful look at the shop. Before he could articulate his shock, Ally had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shop.

"Okay, we are not buying brooms, okay, we don't need them right now, but I don't see any issues with buying the Quidditch balls, we can buy two sets," Ally pulled Harry away from the brooms, especially the new Nimbus 2000.

Half an hour later they exited the shop, Harry having pocketed the shrunken set of balls that they had bought. Ally had also bought two snitches, one for each of them. They were Professional Seeker's snitches so incredibly quick and effective; she had bartered down their prices significantly and so was quite happy with their purchases. As a compromise to Harry she had taken two standard owl order forms as well so once Harry had picked a Quidditch team they could order more memorabilia.

As the cauldron shop was right next to the Quidditch shop it was a mutual decision to visit it next. Once again, Harry found himself looking at cauldrons which seemed to come in many shapes and sizes, and even materials. There was brass, pewter, copper, silver, gold, self-stirring and collapsible. As an experiences brewer Ally owned many including a gold one, a self-stirring and a collapsible but as she did not own a pewter cauldron of a size 2 size she bought two one for her and one for Harry. Once again, she had saved them over 35% on the price; Harry was beginning to see exactly why Ragnok had smiled so viciously when Ally had declared that she was going to be in charge of helping Harry financially, it was obvious that she was experienced in saving money.

The next few shops saw them buying both glass and crystal phials, Ally insisted that Harry buy a set of silver scales, she herself already owned a gold one for her potion brewing, Harry bought a collapsible brass telescope. When he asked Ally why she was not buying one she explained that she had a family heirloom one that was collapsible and gold, Harry judged from the curtness of her tone that she had inherited it from her father's side of the family, having found out early on that she did not speak at all about her father, instead focusing on her McKinnon heritage from her mother's side.

However, when Ally all but forced him to buy a globe that charted the entire sky as it was as an aid for astronomy along with star charts that were for 7th years, Harry had to ask, "What's your obsession with Astronomy, first you tell me your family is very big on telescopes, and now you are really worried about getting more things for Astronomy than we need, why are you so worried?"

At first Harry worried that he had offended Ally, but he saw her mouth twitching into a wry grin as they paid for all their equipment, even the extras.

"Okay, okay, you're right, there is an expectation for me to do well in Astronomy, all the McKinnon's were good but my father's family were sort of geniuses when it comes to that subject. My cousin is actually the Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts and I need to do well, I am good but there is a lot of expectation. Sorry if it seems a bit much but she is pretty much the only member on that side of the family that talks to me, I can't disappoint her," Ally explained.

Harry nodded, before trying to ask another question, "What is the big deal with your Dad, anyway?"

Immediately Harry watched as Ally tensed up, before forcing herself to relax and answer the question, "One of these days I'll tell you about it, but not today, okay," her emerald green eyes met Harry's and he found himself nodding in agreement.

The next few stops saw them buying automatically refillable ink, parchment rolls in different colours, quills in a variety of types etc.(self-inking, self-correcting, sugar quills, coloured, plumed and self-writing, which Ally insisted they'd need in History of Magic).

Harry chose next, so they found themselves heading towards the pet shops, both of which were conveniently placed next to one another, Eeylops' which sold both owls and other avian creatures and the magical menagerie which sold everything else.

"Okay, so we are allowed a cat, toad or owl," Harry said thoughtfully as he looked at the list. Ally nodded thinking carefully before answering.

"Well, thinking about it, toads are unfashionable but my friend Neville's great-uncle (who happened to be Croaker, not that Ally mentioned that) bought him one as a gift, then my cousin, Susan got a cat, those are nice but owls are more useful as pets, because they carry our mail for us. If we get owls then it will be easier to order anything and we can subscribe to newspapers and the owls will bring them to us. But really it's up to you," Ally finished.

Harry looked thoughtful but before he could make up his mind, Ally was distracted by three cats all of who were playing by her feet, two were black and the last ginger; all had emerald green eyes. One of the black kittens was currently rubbing herself against Ally's legs.

"Madam Greening," Ally called over the owner of the menagerie who approached quickly, Ally was good for business provided she was not annoyed.

"Yes, Miss Ally what can I do for you? Oh, I see you have met our Kneazle kittens," she declared as she saw the three kittens all of whom were now rubbing against Ally's legs.

"How old are these kittens," Ally asked as she looked at the three.

"They are three months old, and have had all their vaccinations, are you currently looking for a pet? These ones are loyal animals and seem to like you a lot," Madam Greening though aware that Ally was a shrewd businesswoman had to try and sell these kittens, very few witches and wizards actually wanted full Kneazle's like these ones because they had to have a license. Ally was one of these few witches.

By this point Harry had walked over and the three kittens had immediately warmed to him and were now giving him the same treatment that they had been giving Ally moments earlier.

"Very well, Madam Greening, I will take all three, Harry who do you prefer the black ones or the ginger?"

"The black," Harry decided, not thinking any more of the question beyond answering, Ally nodded her understanding.

"Madam Greening I need you to get me another license for my friend here," Ally told the woman, who hastened to follow her instructions, she knew from experience that if Ally was kept waiting too long bad things could happen. "Also, send the ginger one to Sarah Fortescue with my regards, it is my understanding that Kneazle's get on well with babies, it is a baby gift."

Three minutes later, Harry found himself carrying a cat basket with his very own Kneazle named Athena, Ally was carrying a similar cage with her own with her Kneazle whom she had named Venus. Harry had complained about this but Ally claimed it a birthday gift.

"So can we get our wands now," Harry asked excitedly, this was what he had been waiting for since the start of the day.

"In a minute," Ally responded before pulling them into the Owl Emporium.

Just as they walked in two owls flew down from the rafters, both snowy, snowy owls were notoriously picky, and so the owner was keen to get rid of them. Especially given that these ones weren't just snowy owls they were phoenix owls- i.e. they were phoenixes that could take on the form of an owl, both owls pecked the children's skin letting them bleed before crying and closing the wounds.

"Just take them, Ally," the owner told the redhead, "they have familiar bonds with you, you don't really need anything for them apart from these," the harassed man shoved a bunch of materials into their arms before shrinking them and shooing them out of his shop.

_Hi my name is Artemis_, a voice sounded in Ally's mind, the girl knew what this was, and it was the familiar bond between the two.

"Hi, Artemis, I'm Ally, and I guess you could say that this is my mate, Harry," Ally introduced her phoenix to Harry.

"Is it normal to be able to hear your phoenix's voice in your head," Harry asked looking incredulously at the young woman next to him.

"Normally, no, but they are our familiars, which is why we can hear them, it's why Dumbledore will have no choice but to allow both our animals with us," Ally explained.

"Well, this phoenix is Apollo, your phoenix is his mate," Harry said blushingly, as he had been told by Apollo that meant that Ally and Harry were soul-mates.

"Okay," Ally said, looking confused at Harry's sudden blush, "well, time for us to go to Ollivander's, it's the wand shop, and this is our last Diagon Alley stop."

"But we haven't gotten everything on the list," Harry protested, but Ally did not seem to hear him as she pulled him into the shop.

Harry looked around interestedly, it was like a very strict library, there was dust everywhere and the shop had an eerie feel to it.

"Good after, Mr Ollivander," Ally said softly and Harry jumped as he felt a presence that was behind him also jump.

The man was old, incredibly so, he had luminous eyes and he was scrutinising Ally carefully like he had never seen anyone like her before. It must be said that in all of Garrick Ollivander's years there had never been a person that had ever been able to shock him, Ally was the only one.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Black, I've been expecting you, of course not together," this last was said as an aside, but Ally's sharp ears had caught the words, and she had to stifle a smile.

"Harry should go first, for you look almost giddy with anticipation," Ally commented wryly, neither male seemed to notice, for Ollivander had just started talking.

"Ah, yes, I remember your mother, you have her eyes, you know, it seems just like yesterday she was here purchasing her own wand. Yes, Willow and Unicorn Hair 10 ¼ inches, swishy, good for charms. Your father, however, well his wand was Mahogany, 11 inches; good for transfiguration. Well, when I say it was his wand, it is of course the wand who chooses the wizard.

But I digress, which is your wand arm?"

Harry looked to Ally for advice, but the redhead was stifling a grin and just shrugged.

"M-my right, I suppose," Harry hedged. Then came the most odd measurements that Harry had ever seen, the insides of his arms, the length of his nose, the diameter of his nostrils, all were measured by the self-measuring tape.

"That's quite enough," Ollivander finally said, and of its own accord the tape dropped and Ollivander handed him a wand and told him to "try it".

Harry tried and tried, each wand was more disastrous than the last and then, "I wonder," Ollivander mused.

"Try this one, Mr Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, nice and supple," Ollivander handed the wand to Harry.

Harry could immediately tell the difference, there seemed to be a powerful humming emitting from the wand and red and gold sparks shot out of the end.

"Well done, Harry, looks like you'll be a Gryffindor after all, I was beginning to wonder," Ally congratulated her friend in her own way.

"How curious," Ollivander muttered, to Ally's disgust Harry asked what was curious and then was told that the phoenix that gave the feather for Harry's wand also gave one to Voldemort's.

"Yes, yes, okay, we get it, you are creepily able to remember everything about your wands, now can we please do my measurements, Mr Ollivander because I think you have successfully freaked Harry out," Ally asked, "oh and spare me the history lesson, I don't feel like being told about my parents' wands, we all know my father's and my mother's, I know all too well."

"Your wand arm, Miss Black," Ollivander asked, he knew that Ally would not take kindly to be ignored.

"I am ambidextrous," Ally finally said, for the next ten minutes the tape measured every part of her body before stopping.

Ollivander seemed very pleased as boxes after boxes of wands were pulled out for Ally to try, eventually after nearly blowing up the shop with one particularly volatile wand she was handed a Vine wand.

"Vine with Phoenix Feather, 14 ½ inches, hard," Ollivander intoned handing it to the young woman in front of him.

Ally reached forward to grab the wand and a bright light emitted from the wand as it trilled a phoenix song before allowing beautiful lilac flames to float in the air.

"Wow," Harry breathed, he had yet to see anything so beautiful in the magical world.

"I think that we can expect much of you, Miss Black, it is not very often that Vine wands pick an owner as you well know, it will be a pleasure to see the magical talent which you possess. This wand will be good for all sorts of magic, even the dark arts should the possessor wish it."

"Yes, thank you, Mr Ollivander, but I can assure I have no curiosity for the so-called Dark Arts. How much do we owe you?"

"14 galleons between the two of you," Ollivander recognised that the conversation was over.

"Very well, good day to you," Ally responded putting the money on the counter before leaving followed by Harry; both pocketing their wands as they left.

Garrick Ollivander watched as the two left, it had been many years since an 11 year old capable of Occlumency had arrived, Ally Black was an enigma. Ollivander was sure that his old friend, Aberforth Dumbledore was going to love her, and it was obvious that Albus Dumbledore had just gotten a very big headache coming in September. Ally Black was not a witch to be trifled with and Garrick knew that Albus had made an enemy of this girl already.


	5. Chapter 4- Welcome to Knockturn Alley

**Disclaimer: I am not blonde nor am I JKRowling, so I only own my OCs and this plot line.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, real life caught up with me. Here's the next chapter. Also please remember to vote in my Ginny poll- good or evil? **

**Please Read and Review, it'll make my day. Thanks to Neverlookingback who was my only reviewer, your review gave me faith! Thanks also to those who followed and favourite. :P**

**Chapter 4- Welcome to Knockturn Alley:**

"So where is it that we are going to get the rest of our supplies if it isn't Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, he had seen the other alleyways but they had all seemed dark and foreboding so Harry hardly thought that Ally planned on taking them down one of those.

Ally looked around cautiously before whispering, "We're going down Knockturn Alley," Ally pointed to the darkest Alley that was an offshoot from Diagon Alley.

"But- but it looks dangerous," Harry spluttered; he had a feeling that he would not be welcome down the dark alley simply because he was the reason that Lord Voldemort had died.

"Oh, believe me when I say this Harry, if you ever go down there on your own and I find out, I will castrate you, am I clear," Ally asked, seeing Harry's horrified look she continued, "you're right it is dangerous. But you'll be okay, if you're with me, as you've probably worked out people are scared of me. They know better than to get on my wrong side and resultantly I am okay if I decide to go down Knockturn Alley. You'll be fine if you stick close to me."

Harry nodded before watching as Ally shot a look around and then seeing no obvious threats ducked into the Alley followed by Harry. It was obvious that this was not a place of good reputation, from the hags to the prostitutes, Harry had no doubt that he would not be returning without Ally who seemed to scare all the unwanted stall traders away from them.

"Come on, we still need to get our trunks, Tellman's the best, but he's expensive so doesn't sell many which is why he cannot afford to be in Diagon Alley, Knockturn is cheaper," Ally explained to Harry before pushing him into the trunk shop and ducking in behind him. The bell rang them in as the door shut behind Ally.

"Ally," a voice exclaimed cheerfully as a little girl appeared from nowhere and chucked herself at the redhead's legs, Ally groaned on impact and put down her Kneazle cage to be able to pick up the little girl and swing her around before placing her back down on the ground.

"Hi, Maisie," Ally responded, "are you being a good girl for your parents?"

"Uh huh," the little girl nodded enthusiastically causing her blonde ringlets to bounce about her face.

"Hello, Ally," a voice came from behind them, Harry spun in shock but Ally had already felt the man's presence so merely smiled as she turned around more slowly.

"Hi, Tim, please don't do that, you're scaring my friend, he's new to the Wizarding World."

"Oh sorry, I did not know you were muggle-born, I am Timothy Tellman, owner of this fine establishment."

"Harry, Harry Potter," the young man introduced himself, looking mildly surprised when the older man choked on air.

Ally laughed at the look on Tim's face, "I trust you understand why you need to be discreet about this?"

Tim paled slightly before nodding, "Of course, Ally. Now, Maisie, hurry along, I'm sure Ally will visit you again soon." Once the little girl had left, he turned back to face the redhead. "What do you need?"

"We are heading off to Hogwarts in a month's time, and I know that business isn't great down here so I was wondering if you had your top of the range household trunks. I'm not kidding, Tim, with all the works," Ally asked, she knew that those trunks were expensive so were hardly sold, so she hoped that Tim had some in stock, it would make life a lot easier for both of them.

Harry stared in shock at Ally, whilst Tim's face broke out into a grin.

"You're in luck, kiddo, I have three Unspeakable Trunks of that nature so you can even do magic in them," Tim explained and smiled at the happiness on Ally's face, it was not a look that was generally seen in her eyes.

"I'm shocked that you managed to get your hands on three of them, we all know exactly how well regulated they are, any that do make their way into a shop generally end up on the black market at shops like Borgin and Burkes. But you're right in thinking that I am interested, let's see them then," Ally replied. Then turning to Harry she explained, "Unspeakable trunks are the top of the range trunks which most people cannot afford or even get their hands on, they can be disguised as ordinary ones too so as not to attract any unwarranted attention. I inherited one from my godmother but I can't use that, it's too special."

"Why do we need them though," Harry asked, not fully comprehending the benefits of such a trunk.

"Simple, it's always good to be vigilant, you never know when you might need something like that," Ally returned, her godmother had been good friends with Alastor Moody and as such Ally knew him well. The guy was a paranoid old so-and-so but he had the right idea when it came to vigilance.

Tim returned carrying three miniature trunks in his hand; one was a handsome dark wood, another pale and the last a dark red, all were polished to perfection. They each had the facility of having one's names engraved onto it.

"Those are brilliant, Tim, I'm not stupid enough to ask you how you got them, I know that they're not illegal because I can sense those dealings a mile away. Okay, Harry you choose first, which one do you want to have?"

"I'd like the dark wood one," Harry finally decided, the lightwood was too garish and the he preferred the dark to the red.

Tim nodded before putting the dark one to one side and then turning expectantly towards Ally who smirked.

"Well, you know me Tim; I'll have the red one, please."

Ten minutes later Harry and Ally had both stored all their shopping, pets and familiars in their trunks which they had had their names engraved on. Both trunks were now shrunk and fit into their pockets. Harry had decided that he loved magic; it made shopping so much easier.

"Where are we going now," Harry asked Ally as she pulled him past different shops including Borgin and Burkes. Harry decided that he definitely did not like the look of most of the shops he was scurried past.

"Here," Ally ground to a halt in front of an ancient shop one that looked even older than Ollivander's called "Ye Olde Wand Shoppe".

"But we've already gotten wands," Harry protested as Ally dragged him into the shop.

"Garrett, are you in here," Ally called out, the smell in this wand shop was not nearly as musty and the entire room seemed alive with magical power.

"Ah, Ally Black, I thought that I'd be seeing you again soon," the voice that echoed from the gloom came attached to an old man, one that resembled Ollivander a lot, except perhaps older and slightly less creepy.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Garrett Ollivander, he's the older brother of the one you met in Diagon Alley, he's also the saner and sneakier of the two brothers. Probably the reason why I get on so well with him," Ally explained.

"Well, I am the one living and working in Knockturn Alley for a reason, Ally."

"Don't I know it; the Ministry just doesn't like you because you fall outside their jurisdiction. Thankfully, otherwise we'd have more problems than I'd like to think about."

Garrett Ollivander chuckled, "Now, Mr Potter, I suppose my brother has already managed to freak you out considerably about your wand, it is nothing to really worry about, it is the wizard that makes the wand, not the wand influencing the wizard."

Harry nodded, relieved, he liked this Ollivander more.

Ally turned to face Harry, "Don't worry about having to try endless wands here, Garrett is a much more precise wandmaker, he makes custom made wands. All you have to do is follow your instincts to the materials that you feel are calling you."

Garrett smiled, he would have loved to have taken Ally on as an apprentice but her knowledge on wand lore was already significant to the level that she did not need any training, "go on then, Mr Potter; do as she says."

Harry followed the pull and a half hour later was the owner of another Holly wand this one with a core of unicorn hair, ten and ¾ inches, nice and supple which was meant to be good for defensive and offensive magic.

When it was Ally's turn she could feel too many ingredients calling to her so it took her a while longer to find all of the ingredients. Finally it was all collected and she handed all of the ingredients to Garrett who sighed.

"You had to make life difficult for me, didn't you? This has to be one of the most complicated wands I've ever made. Anyway, a combination of Apple, Dogwood, Cherry and Walnut, eleven and ¾ inches, good for all sorts of magic, nice and supple. This is a very powerful wand; I highly doubt that I need to tell you to use it wisely?"

Ally smiled at the kindly old man, "You know me Garrett, I will use the wand like she deserves. I think you know how to be discreet?"

"Of course, and I must ask the same of you and your young friend?"

Ally nodded, "We wouldn't dream of selling you out, oh, and Garrett, you might be interested to know that your brother has only just realised the extent of Dumbledore's issues, he may be paying a visit to you very shortly."

Ally winked as she chucked a heavy bag of coins on the table, grabbing two dragon hide wand holsters and pulling Harry out behind her.

Garrett Ollivander was left pondering what Ally said, if she was right like she mostly was then Dumbledore had a lot of trouble coming his way for even his foolhardy younger brother to want to jump ship. It was high time he contacted Alastor Moody, perhaps there was hope yet. Garrett Ollivander chuckled to himself as he shut up shop, yes, Albus Dumbledore was about to find out why you never tickled a sleeping dragon. Yes, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus indeed. Oh, how he suddenly missed Hogwarts, it was about to be an interesting seven years.

Ally smiled as she led Harry out of the old wandmaker's shop, she knew that she had definitely thrown a spanner in the works when she had visited Garrick Ollivander in Diagon Alley; she just had to see where the chips fell now.

"So, why do we have two wands and why do we have to be discreet about it," Harry asked.

"Simple, only purebloods have two wands and well the Ministry doesn't like it. Given the fact that neither of us have proper guardians in the magical world, it's probably a good thing not to mention it, use the second wand in private or in dire situations if not use the first wand we purchased. The second allows the Trace to vanish, i.e. you can do magic outside of school with it. You'll appreciate it one day, trust me," Ally explained. Harry was surprised to find that he did trust this young girl and so nodded his head in acceptance.

"So, are we done yet?"

"Calm down, Potter, I'll get you back to Surrey in time. We only have one more shop to go to and I think you'll like it," Ally smirked mischievously, a look that worried Harry.

Ally stopped dragging him finally as they reached a shop, it was the one furthest in the bowels of Knockturn Alley, so much so that it did not get very many visitors, something that the owner had done on purpose.

"Are you sure about this," Harry muttered, worried.

Ally smirked before quickly throwing the door open and pushing Harry into the shop, "Welcome to Emerald's."

Harry blinked shocked, the shop was not dark at all; it seemed to be some sort of a cross between a beauticians, opticians, hairdressing and piercing and tattoo place.

"Did someone say my name," a voice asked, it belonged to a young woman with wavy blonde hair that reached mid-back level with stunning emerald green eyes; she could not have been more than 26 or 27 years of age.

"Hey Em, this is Jenna's nephew, Harry," Ally pushed Harry forward towards the attractive young woman and watched as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, Kitten over here would not have brought you to me or out shopping at all if she didn't like or trust you. Especially today, given the fact that it's her birthday, she's always a bit more touchy than usual. Oh, I'm Emerald by the way," Emerald introduced herself before looking at the shocked expression on Harry's face as he turned to face Ally.

"It's you birthday as well, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's no big deal; it's never really celebrated, so I didn't really bother with telling you. Anyway, Em, stop it, its fine, just the same as any other year. Besides you and Blaise have already made my day by sending me the owl post."

Emerald scowled, "But it shouldn't be, it's the big year, the Hogwarts year, it should be a big deal this year! And you are most welcome for the gift."

Ally rolled her eyes, "How are you, Em, it's been a while."

Emerald and Harry both sighed hearing the evasion in her voice but continuing on knowing not to push her.

"I've been busy, the shop has had a new function added to it, any ideas what it is, Als," Emerald asked the redhead; she wondered if the younger girl had worked it out because Ally was known to be perceptive.

"Yeah, you've attached a trigger charm, one that lets you know when someone enters your shop and then you can appear through a teleportation spectrum from the office. I presume it's why Croaker has been on the warpath lately with my inventions," Ally replied completely confusing poor Harry.

"Well, you haven't lost your touch at least," Emerald commented wryly, "so what brings you to my humble abode?"

"A make-over, I'm not completely stupid so as to believe that this is what the Wizarding World wants their saviour to look like, Harry needs to look the part or Rita Skeeter will have a field day."

Harry spluttered incoherently, "what's wrong with how I look?"

Ally grimaced, "That's not what I meant Harry, what I meant was that you need to become healthier. Apparently you are suffering from malnutrition from living with you so-called family for the last decade."

"Can that be corrected," Harry asked, although nothing that the Wizarding World could achieve shocked him anymore. Harry felt relieved; he had a feeling that going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid would have been a much different experience than the one that Ally took him on, especially given what they had found out about Dumbledore's manipulations.

"Of course, most things can be with magic," Emerald commented looking Harry over before turning to address Ally who was looking through hair dye options. "Do you still know how to cast glamour charms?"

"Of course," Ally did not even look up from the dye she had picked up, "can I buy some of this?"

Emerald looked at her in confusion before nodding, "of course, although I'm not sure why you'd want any given your unique talent."

"Well, let's just say my father's legacy is not going to be forgotten, I roped Nev and Sue in," Ally gave a predatory laugh.

"Right," Emerald looked highly uncomfortable before turning to Harry, "well then let's get started kid."

"He's too pale," Ally offered.

"He's got glasses," Emerald shot back, this was a game to them; a quill was scratching all the problems that the two were listing.

"He's too short."

"He needs muscle."

"In short, he needs the bad-boy make-over," at Harry and Emerald's incredulous looks, she hastened to explain, "I know that he's got to get married to me but Teen Witch Weekly doesn't, they are going to hound him, he may as well look the part to give them something to talk about that isn't pure crap."

Emerald nodded, "Okay, let's get started, you are better at some of this stuff than me, so I'll do the hair and you work on the potions," she offered knowing that Ally was far better at potions than she herself was.

"Okay," Harry agreed, he knew better than to test Ally and just to trust her by this point, so he resigned himself to the inevitable.

An hour later Harry was no longer scarily pale in complexion but was lightly tanned (which was actually his natural skin tone), his messy black hair now had a few dark red strands to honour his mother, Lily and aunt, Jenna. His emerald green eyes were no longer hidden behind broken glasses as his eyesight had been corrected by a potion of Ally's own design. After a nutrition regiment taken with a special accelerator that Ally had also made he was now a decent height for an 11 year old male, standing one inch taller than Ally at 5 foot 3 and was well muscled.

"So am I done," Harry asked the two women naively.

"Oh no, this is not all the bad boy look entails," Emerald gave a laugh that worried Harry.

"Don't worry it's going to be nothing drastic, just a dragon fang in one ear and maybe one or two tattoos," Ally explained, upon seeing Harry's horrified look she continued, "don't worry I'm getting a couple of piercings and tattoos also."

So this was how Harry found himself at 5 o'clock leaving Knockturn Alley with a pierced ear which had what was a Hungarian Horntail fang in his left ear, a tattoo with a stag, bear-like dog and wolf surrounded by lilies on his left shoulder (at the suggestion of both Ally and Emerald, one did not challenge women with needles). At Ally's urging he also had a matching tattoo to match Ally's phoenix on the inside of his right wrist, this was where Ally had one too, done many years ago with a special ink that could make it disappear whenever it needed to (Harry coincidentally had the same choice).

Ally herself was smiling pleased; she had gotten a belly button piercing with both the upper and lower part of the area to add to her three piercings in her ears. She had also gotten a couple of new tattoos. She had the phoenix on her right from years ago to cover a previous inking from her early childhood and a small lily atop a stag surrounded by a werewolf and grim-like dog on the small of her back from before, to this collection she now added a jigsaw puzzle with red, blue, green and yellow pieces, and each piece had a different illustration on it. The red piece a plant, the yellow a scroll, the green a speech bubble and the blue a wand, no matter how much Harry asked of its significance, Ally remained silent. The last tattoo was on her left shoulder and was one that Ally did explain it was a small dragon intertwined with a phoenix which Ally explained showed the two sides of her personality, the forgiving phoenix and the predatory dragon.

Ally suddenly stepped into the middle of Diagon Alley and pulled out the wand that she had purchased at Diagon Alley and seemed to be hailing something, sure enough much to Harry's shock a triple decker purple bus came forth.

"Hi Stan," Ally greeted the pimply conductor before he could start speaking.

"H-hi, Ally," Stan stuttered, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you and Ernie to take my friend Harry, and yes, Harry Potter to number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. I'll give you both three galleons if you be discreet about it?"

Stan nodded, "you got it ma'am."

Ally smiled handing over the six galleons before turning to face Harry, "remember what I said about wand lore and magic, Potter," discreetly reminding Harry which wand to use at the Dursleys.

Harry put one foot onto the purple bus before turning to face Ally, "so I'll see you on the train?"

Ally smiled, "of course, and remember Apollo can find me if you need anything. Oh and Potter? Remember King's Cross, 10:45 don't be late." Then in a burst of emotion stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek before disappearing into the crowds of Diagon Alley.

Stunned Harry stared after her back but could not see her, sighing he got onto the bus and headed back to a mundane life. Although, he had a feeling that nothing from now on would ever be normal again especially given his friendship with Ally Black.

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Also the Ginny poll has had no votes, please let me know via PM or review whether you want her to be good or evil!**

**Ally xx**


	6. Chapter 5- The Platform

**Disclaimer: I'm still not J K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter but just my OCs and plotline.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to Stoopid dawg, Catsfissh, Neverlookingbackfromlife, nymlover, Grazielly, kadee son 12345, articwolf12, Mercedes Rika Black, Anonymous0786, DarkNoize, dream lighting and Penny is Wise.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for the Ginny poll last chapter. So far it seems as though Ginny is going to be evil to Ally but nice to Harry to try and get him to fall in love with her. However, the poll is still open so vote!**

**Should Ginny be good or evil and to whom?**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Chapter 5- The Platform:**

Ally's last month was spent chasing after old allies and finding new ones, she knew that the next few years would be make or break for the Wizarding World. Ally resented Albus Dumbledore; he was a flawed, old man who seemed to believe that he was infallible. But Ally was on the opposite end of the spectrum; she was young and was constantly aware of her own mortality. Ally was paranoid, or at least that's what most people would think, she was 11 and preparing for a war that may not even come. Those people were naïve, they were living in a world of fantasy, and Ally pitied them.

She had allies, young and old, rich and poor and from every blood type and walk of life. Ally normally hated her family ties but she had to admit that being the daughter of the two oldest lines in the entire Wizarding world gave her a lot of avenues to explore. So she exploited them, not for herself but for the people she couldn't stand to see hurt.

Ally refused to bribe or intimidate to form alliances; instead she chased up contacts from both sides of her family, resurrected old family ties and bartered with seasoned war veterans. The younger generation were easier to recruit, she met Hogwarts students, ones that had just left or ones higher in the school and turned them into allies and friends, she met with people her own age to form tentative networks of spies in each of the Hogwarts houses. However, these were all avenues that Dumbledore himself had pursued in the past, but Ally had pursued something that was different, she had made friendships with magical creatures who had offered to help her. All in all the summer had been very productive for Ally Black.

Ally sighed heavily, September had arrived too quickly but she was comforted by the fact that Melody had promised to take care of her mother and grandparents well. Mel's promise was the reason she was standing at King's Cross on her own waiting for the Bones' and Longbottom's to arrive. Ally was shrewd enough to realise that she could not appear to already be friends with Harry because it would cause immediate suspicion, something that none of them needed right then.

"Alexandra," a voice came from behind her, Ally did not even react; she had known that someone was approaching.

"Madam Longbottom," she greeted formally, her voice lacking any warmth. Augusta Longbottom had never made any bones over the fact that she absolutely hated Ally, but as she was Frank's god-daughter she had no choice but to let her be acquainted with Neville. Augusta was a formidable witch but she knew that if she so wished Ally could crush her like a bug.

"Hi Al," Neville muttered as he peeked at her conspiratorially through his Dark fringe.

"Hey Neville, Madam perhaps you should leave Neville with me, I believe that I know my way onto the platform and surely you have a council meeting to go to," Ally's suggestion was not really a choice but an order.

Augusta Longbottom was a clever witch and had played politics long enough to know that Ally Black was not a witch to be trifled with, whilst Augusta may have had age and experience on the younger girl, Ally was far more powerful in all other respects. Augusta had no wish to alienate one of the most powerful people in the Wizarding world; she may trust Dumbledore but was not stupid enough to antagonise a powerful force of good.

"Very well, Neville, I shall send anything you may have forgotten by owl post, good day Miss Black," that being said Augusta turned and walked away leaving two 11 year olds smiling behind her.

"Good summer, Nev," Ally enquired as the two moved to a more secluded spot of the station, strategically placing themselves near platform number 9.

"Not bad," Neville responded, whilst to the outsider it may seem like Neville Longbottom was very shy and terrible at magic and had a horrific memory those who really knew him knew that it was a clever act.

"So lots of my cousin, then," Ally asked watching good-humouredly as Neville blushed bright red. It had been obvious to Ally for many years that Neville and Susan were meant for each other. Unfortunately, both were at a stage where they found the opposite sex to be disgusting to have a relationship with.

"Of course, but only because you're related to pretty much everyone," Neville shot back causing Ally to laugh softly and Neville to smile.

"You know that I meant Susan," she replied smiling.

"Did someone just say my name?"

Both the redhead and brunette turned to see a strawberry blonde girl around their age approach with a strong-jawed witch who also had strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey, Susie," Ally smiled at her cousin, as she hugged the older girl tightly before passing her over to a blushing Neville and hugging her Aunt Amelia.

"Hello, Neville, Ally," Amelia Bones greeted the two young 11 year-olds. Amelia Bones, or Amy to her friends and family was the most powerful witch in the Ministry for Magic, she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the youngest and only female one in history. Amelia was a formidable witch and ally, one who did not support Dumbledore and never had, she instead offered her support to her nieces Ally and Susan.

"Hey, Auntie Amy," Ally replied looking up at the stately witch, "did you manage to sort out the toad infestation?"

Neville and Susan looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on their faces and they held back laughs. Amelia for her part hid her mirth but Ally could see it bubbling in her eyes.

"Well, not as much as I had hoped, we got rid of her from making important decisions but Fudge put her into a place in his own office," Amelia responded, she knew that Ally would not be pleased but was shocked to see a wry smile on her face.

"Not an issue, I had a feeling that that was going to happen, it's not a problem for now and until it is, I suggest we leave well enough alone," Ally explained, before gesturing to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, "shall we?"

The other three nodded and as one barged through the pillar, on the other side a gaggle of people had congregated on the platform, on the train tracks was an old scarlet, steam engine, this was the Hogwarts' Express.

"Well here we are," Amelia sighed as she looked at the three children before her, she knew that all of them had aged beyond their time; two were still children and the third a warrior.

"Are you going soft on us, Auntie Amy," Neville teased the older woman who gave a watery chuckle.

"Of course not, but it seems just the other day to me that you three were babies."

"No, it was just the other day that Susan accidentally set your favourite dress robes on fire when she lost control over her emotions," Ally commented wryly, causing Amelia to chuckle and Susan's protests to die on her lips as she saw her aunt's amusement.

"Okay, you guys better get on the train before it leaves without you," Amelia finally said giving the three one last hug and helping them into an empty compartment, with one last wave, Amelia Bones disapparated.

"Well, this is it," Susan commented, "time for our plans to start."

Neville nodded whilst Ally gave a feral smile.


	7. Chapter 6- The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Sorry folks, still don't own the Franchise just the OCs and the plotline**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Dream lighting- thanks for the opinions, we'll see what we can do about Ally and Draco's relationship, it's certainly one that will evolve over the course of the books.**

**Blue Luver5000- It's great to know that you are enjoying it, keep reading please and feedback is always welcome.**

**Neverlookingbackfromlife- I'm glad you thinks so, yeah, the actions about to begin. Neville is very cute, I must admit, but he is hard to write as he is quite AU. As for Luna and her dad, I think in this very early stage it is hard to commit to anything but I do think that they'll be making an appearance at some point. **

**Articwolf12- I'm glad that you are enjoying it, but all the plans will not be coming together for a while, these are just the seeds of change.**

**Pennyiswise- thanks and keep reading and reviewing**

**Anja- thank you for saying that I have a good style, it is much appreciated, keep reading and reviewing.**

**In case you guys haven't worked it out, please Read and Review. The poll about Ginny is still open so far we have a majority of evil or semi-evil. Please let me know if you want Ginny-bashing!**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Hogwarts' Express:**

The three friends had settled into the last carriage on the train normally used by the 7th years but when the said students turned up they took one look at Ally and turned back and out of the compartment. Ally's reputation preceded her, that and people were shared by her last name.

A few people from a variety of different houses turned up to quickly pass on messages to Ally before leaving as quickly as they had arrived- the revolution had begun. The last two people to pop in were the Weasley twins. Ally did not trust all the Weasley's but she trusted some, she had made an alliance with the two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie who were overseas but giving her intel from Egypt and Romania. Percy Weasley not an ally resembling his mother too much to be of any use, Molly Prewett was a nightmare to their cause, the woman was bigoted and seriously misguided. Fred and George, or Gred and Forge to their friends were however incredibly useful, they had intelligence and wit, and were pranksters at heart but Ally valued their abilities greatly. As for the two youngest and the oldest Weasley, well Ally liked Arthur but knew that he was of no use to their movement, Ron seemed to have been dropped on his head a lot and Ginny, well that remained to be seen.

"Hey, Ally-Cat," one of the twins greeted as they entered with their close friend, Lee Jordan.

"Hi, Forge, Gred and of course, Lee," Ally greeted the three before introducing them to her friends.

"So we came here to offer our services," Fred followed on from his twin, "we have just delivered our baby brother to sit with young Harry Potter."

Ally smirked; this was all part of her plan which the twins were helping her out with, "the same reactions as we had anticipated?"

Lee nodded, "Ron was even more of an idiot than we gave him credit for- he's not only a git but a prejudiced arse. Honestly, if you hadn't rescued Harry from Hagrid's clutches then Dumbledore's plan would have worked by now, Harry would have been blind to the intricacies of Wizarding politics."

"Well, the plan was good; except for the fact that now we may have difficulty in extracting Harry from Ron. You know that your brother is going to try to stick to him like a shadow, right?" Ally warned the twins.

"Does Ginny know of the contract," Neville asked suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

"No, we don't know that for sure-"

" if ickle Gin-gin has aspirations to marry Harry-kins-"

"We told her all the stories, Mum told us-"

"Were just stories-"

"But she's not over her crush ," George finished the twin speech.

"Well, we may be able to get her to help us when she's slightly older," Susan commented causing chuckles from the Gryffindor 3rd years.

"You do realise that Ginny is only a year younger than you, right?" Lee asked.

"Of course, but I will not let an 11 year-old join, she'll have to be at least a 2nd year. The last thing we need is to overwhelm her, that and I'm not sure as to whether or not we can trust her. Susie, remember that she is just like a mini-stalker for Harry, that's the last thing that any of us need. Sorry, Gred, Forge."

"You're 11," Gred pointed out.

"Yes, but has she done half the things that Ally has," Neville asked fairly.

"Of course not-"

"Lee, that's his point, Ginny is still innocent, we have to wait a while," Ally responded easily.

The three third years nodded, understanding the merits of Ally's point before turning to face the first-years.

"Any ideas for us, Ally-Cat," George asked the redhead who had a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course, Georgie-pie, all you had to do was ask," Ally's grin was feral to say the least. She almost laughed at the scared looks on the twins' faces.

So the six put their heads together and began to plan, it was one of an elaborate nature, targeting certain individuals from all four houses and the teacher's table, although they all knew that this would not be possible to put into action until a lot later on in the year. Eventually they all agreed and the three older students left, leaving the first-years to their thoughts.

Unfortunately they weren't uninterrupted for long for a pale blond boy with two massive body-guards had muscled their way into the compartment. Ally looked up mildly before smiling a smile that did not reach her eyes fully.

"Hello, cousin," the blond drawled as he locked mercury eyes onto emerald green.

"Draco," Ally replied mildly, her cousin was a minor irritant at best, they hated each other, Ally did not have too much of an issue with Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy, of course she did not agree with all their choices but she could and did tolerate them. Draco, however, was not someone she had to or did tolerate, she was possibly the first person he had ever met that did not bend to his whims at least somewhat, and that created a strong rivalry between the two.

"You know you hang around riff-raff too much and they'll rub off on you. Maybe you should be more careful of your friends cousin, wouldn't want to end up like Mummy and Daddy, would you?" Draco smirked clearly expecting an explosive reaction; he was disappointed for Ally only smiled.

"I hardly think that you are in any position to tell me how to make friends cousin, after all the only reason people are reverent to you is because of your daddy's money, I make my friends off my personality. On second thought, it's a good thing your daddy is rich otherwise you'd have nothing because your personality is pretty skint," Ally shot back before pushing the trio out of their compartment with a small blast of magic.

"Anything off the trolley, dears," a voice came from the doorway.

Neville smiled before handing her 1 galleon and collecting the goodies for the entire compartment, each student was rich in their own right so took turns treating one another, it just happened to be Neville's turn.

"Chocolate frog," Susan offered Ally who took it absent-mindedly as she stared at a bank statement.

"That old coot," Ally bitched as she understood exactly what the statement was showing, biting off the head of the frog particularly viciously.

"What's he done," Susan asked worried, Ally was normally the most level headed person she knew, for her to be so annoyed was rare and must be causing a lot of damage.

"You and Neville should take a look at this," Ally passed the paper to the other two and stared the chocolate frog card she had opened and grimaced. The card showed a picture of Albus Dumbledore, she had a feeling that fate had a sick sense of humour.

"You get Dumbledore, again," Neville asked sympathetically and at Ally's nod grimaced before turning back to the paper in front of him.

"So what do you guys think," Ally asked as she looked up at the other two after she had clicked her fingers and set the card on fire.

"Well, this vault appears to be empty, was it not meant to be," Neville asked, he was more experiences with Gringotts than Susan was given the fact that his Uncle Algie sometimes took him.

"Let's put it this way, that vault should never have been emptied without the presence of one of its owners. The fact that it has makes it reek of Albus Dumbledore," Ally spat, she had enough problems without the old coot causing more.

"Great, what are the chances that the owner knows," Susan sighed, she had a feeling that Ally's hands were tied otherwise the other redhead would be doing something about it instead of just venting.

"Highly unlikely because I truly doubt that they would allow Dumbledore to do what he did," Ally grimaced at the thought, she wasn't 100% sure and knew that she had to keep any information and ideas she had to herself to prevent wrong decisions.

"So we leave it alone until we have no choice but to intervene," Susan asked the young woman who she considered to be her sister.

"Exactly, besides we have to learn to live a little at least before the world goes back to pot," Ally smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Als, I know that you don't really like talking about it, but I was wondering is the cure going to work on your mother's family," Neville asked, of the people that knew about the McKinnon's condition he was one of the few that knew that Ally wasn't revealing all of the information she had.

"I don't know Nev, the future is blurred at best, even the placenta cure may not work, I'll try but I guess a part of me is loath to want to think about it not working. But it is a possible eventuality because that coma is something self-inflicted, so I don't know.

That and I actually have to have a kid before that, these things have a sale-by date and I really don't know what to do anymore."

"You know that Bones Manor is always open to you, Auntie Amy loves having you around, it really brightens her up," Susan quickly changed the tack of what they were discussing.

"Susie, I love her, but I can't get too close to her, she's the closest thing I have to a mother and I can't risk her dying, people around me get hurt, maybe one day I will but I'm not willing to risk it right now. You are only 11, you need a guardian, I've been able to look after myself for many years; a few more won't hurt."

Neville sighed as he took in the expressions on the two girls' faces; Susan was torn between affection and shock whilst Ally like normal had a calm and wry grin on her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

Before anything else could be said a bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl stuck her head into the compartment and then strode in. It was evident immediately to Ally that this girl was a muggle-born first-year, but an uppity one at that. Susan and Neville had been taught many years ago by Ally and Algie how to investigate a person with one look, so they did so. The girl was wearing black robes and was holding a wand tightly in her hands and was looking around imperiously.

The girl took in the appearance of the three individuals in the compartment and snorted derisively, it was evident to her that these young children were muggle-born like her but had apparently no desire to be magical as they were wearing muggle clothing and had no breeding or class. Of course neither did the Weasley boy that she had met moments before. She took in the young boy's attire, Neville was wearing khaki trousers and a plain blue shirt- nothing about him screamed of breeding, he was of no consequence to her. Hermione Granger, for that was her name wanted to marry into an illustrious family, she had researched the Wizarding World quite thoroughly and had already decided that she was going to be a Gryffindor no matter what it took, she was also going to marry a rich individual and have everything money could buy, this young man in front of her was muggle-born and as such had nothing to offer her.

The other two in the compartment much to Hermione's displeasure were female, exquisitely beautiful ones at that. Hermione may have had many faults but she knew that she was not pretty but she had "brains", these two young women in her mind were rivals for her quest to marry a pureblood heir. The two girls were pale-skinned but seemed to have a natural healthy glow about them; one was tall and willowy with red hair and the other though shorter promised to have a good figure when older and had beautiful strawberry blonde hair. The strawberry blonde was wearing a muggle summer dress, which was pale blue in colour, complementing her blue-grey eyes. The redhead on the other hand, well she was the one that Hermione had decided was going to be her main rival when vying for the affections of young heirs, she was wearing denim cut-offs which revealed her long willowy legs which had a healthy summer than and a tank top which was emerald green to suit her eyes. Both girls had freckles but this seemed to add to their appeal.

No, Hermione Granger decided that she was going to show these inferior muggle-borns who was boss. It never occurred to her that this decision may cost her much more than she anticipated.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I was looking for a Blaise Zabini," Hermione started off with a bossy tone of voice; whilst her books about Wizarding society had taught her a lot it had not taught her everything, such as breeding and politics. She had found out that the Zabini family were neutral and did not completely abhor muggle-borns whilst still being rich, Blaise was the sole heir and she wanted to get into his good graces.

The three in the compartment had a silent discussion, Ally was inwardly laughing, she knew what this girl's ploy was and she was going to allow it to continue because the results were going to be hilarious.

Blaise Zabini was one of Ally's closest friends; his mother was Emerald, so the two had grown up together, becoming good friends in the process. Ally knew Blaise better than most, she knew that although the Zabini's had no problems with muggle-borns they knew all too well what a gold-digger could do to the family, they would not stand for Hermione Granger's interference. Blaise's uncle had been killed by his muggle-born wife who was now what was known as a black widow. Blaise had recently been betrothed to Neville's, Susan's and Ally's childhood friend, Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood witch. Ally gestured to them to let the young witch dig her own grave, they had no use being friends with someone like Hermione Granger.

"So who are you," Hermione demanded, "I bet that you don't even know any of our course books, no wonder they don't think highly of muggle-borns, you give us all bad names. So what are yours?"

Neville hid a grimace before responding, "Neville."

Susan really did not like this young witch so almost spat her name at her, "Susan."

Hermione turned her nose up at this, "Gosh, no wonder you act like that, a name like Susan shows no class."

Ally quickly intervened, she knew that her cousin had a quick temper so introduced herself, "I'm Alexandra, it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione, I'm afraid that I have never even heard of a Blaise Zabini, so sorry we could not be of more help to you."

Hermione apparently did not pick up on the sarcasm, merely huffed before exiting, then stuck her head back through the door and said in a stuck-up voice, "I expect we will be arriving soon, please do change before then I don't want you giving us all a bad name." That being said, Hermione turned and flounced off.

Susan turned to face Neville, "What are the chances that she has only read Lockheart's books on purebloods?"

Ally grinned, "Oh I'm counting on it, that book mentions only four families, the Potters, the Zabinis, the Malfoys and the Crouches. She will have no idea about how powerful we all are, if she did she would have recognised Neville's name. This is going to be so much fun; Daph is going to love this."

Neville and Susan gave feral grins, understanding exactly what Ally was referring to.

"This is going to be so much fun," Susan crowed but one look at Ally shocked her silent.

Ally was glowering slightly, she was a Legilimens and as such if she wished she could skim through thoughts without any hassle and she had done so for Hermione, "She will be in Gryffindor, which means that we need to keep an eye out, it could cause some potential mishaps if we're not careful."

"We have enough friends for damage control, right," Neville asked Ally, he knew just like Susan did that Ally was brilliant at networking, she could get as many allies as necessary and they would never betray her or breathe a word about her plans. "I mean we have Ravenclaw covered with some people and we are all going to go for Gryffindor but what about Hufflepuff and Slytherin? You can take control of your houses at 15 after marriage but until then what is the plan?"

Susan too looked interested as to what Ally's answer was going to be to this.

"Well, that would have been a problem had I not already contacted Cedric Diggory for Hufflepuff, I may hate his father who is a close-minded, arrogant prat but his mother is family, you know what the Blacks say, "blood is thicker than water", he'll help and so will she. As for Slytherin well good old Draco has no choice but to report to his parents who in turn will report to me."

"Merlin, you'll make a good Slytherin," Neville commented, the girl just smirked she knew that Neville did not mean that in a bad way.

"As much as I don't want to agree with the absolute nightmare that is Granger, she's right we have to get changed into our robes," Susan sighed as she looked at her friends, both of whom nodded.

"Nev, you go first," Ally suggested as she and Susan exited the compartment to allow Neville to change.

"You think Harry's going to be annoyed with you for leaving him to Weasley's mercy," Susan asked as they waited.

"Well, he'll be annoyed but he'll get over it," Ally smiled, there was a reason she left Harry with Ron, it was to teach him the difference between normal purebloods and those who were bigoted idiots.

"You guys can switch now," Neville walked out carrying Trevor the toad, wearing his plain black robes.

The rest of the trip after their all gotten changed lasted mere minutes and then they were pocketing their wands and any sweets they had and climbing off the train.

Neville nudged Susan's waist pointing to Ally some distance away who was hugging Harry, "How long do you think it will take for Als to make her move?"

"Are you seriously considering betting on Ally Black's love life, she'll kill you if she finds out," Susan cautioned him. Ally had a temper that much was true but it was very hard to ignite, Neville really did not want to run afoul of it.

Before Neville could formulate a response, Ally had pulled Harry over to them.

Neville held out a hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom; Ally is one of my best friends."

Harry seemed relieved that unlike Ron Weasley Neville did not stare at his scar and ask him if he remembered the horrific events of All Hallow's Eve.

"I'm Susan Bones, Ally is my cousin and Neville's one of my best-friends," the friendly strawberry blonde also held out a hand, this time Harry did not hesitate to shake it.

"Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, but you probably already knew that," Harry shrugged self-deprecatingly.

As the quartet huddled together, Neville whispered, "we all know the plan, right," this was said mainly for Harry's benefit.

So it was Harry who answered, "Yep, we don't want to let the old coot realise that something is wrong so we all go into Gryffindor to keep suspicions low."

Susan continued, "We set ourselves out as normal students but make friends in all houses as much as possible."

Neville continued, "Ally's allies that she's gathered over the summer and through her many friends and families have mobilised fully. Some of our friends are travelling to Ravenclaw no matter the consequences."

Ally finished, "Finally we have decided that the Weasley twins have the right idea to hide in plain sight, we become pranksters. Just the four of us on a regular basis with help from other friends or we help out the twins. But to do so we have to set it up correctly, I feel that we have to announce our presence somehow, so I suggest that we confound the Sorting Hat so that it announces colours of the houses in French and then the students have to work out where to go and then at the end spell the hat to say "welcome heirs of mischief…"

The receiving grins from the others were more than enough for Ally to beam as they quickly followed Hagrid's instructions and clambered into a four person boat. They continued a steady stream of conversation as they were rowed across the Black Lake, ducking down when the shout came from Hagrid and laughing when Draco fell in and had to be rescued for not listening to Hagrid.

Suddenly there was an eerie hush as the students saw the Hogwarts castle for the very first time; the lanterns that illuminated the castle bathed it in a gold halo of light.

As they all clambered out of the boats to head towards the castle Hagrid turned to Neville and asked "Yeh there, still got yer toad, yer grandmother told us to watch out for yeh!"

Neville grimaced before calling out, "Yes I've got him Hagrid, my grandmother just worries; you know first year and all."

Susan was giggling whilst, Ally was whispering in hushed tones to Harry what Neville was talking about and why Susan was giggling.

Neville's glaring, Susan's giggling, Harry's nodding and Ally's explaining were all cut off when Hagrid lifted up one massive fist and knocked on the ancient English Oak door thrice.


	8. Chapter 7- The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. :(**

**A/N: Yes, I know, finally an update. **

**Dream Lighting- thank you for the review, you'll just have to wait and see in this chapter where the characters go. I had it planned way before your review, so there you have it.**

**Grazielly- many thanks for your review, here is your next update.**

**Penny is wise- I thought that I'd try something different with Hermione, I think that this is at least original, who knows there may be some curveballs later, this story seems to have a life of its own. I'm glad you liked the last chapter**

**Neverlookingbackfromlife- Thanks for the words of encouragement, who knows what may happen to Hermione. Writing this story is hard work, but I hope for the most part you are enjoying it.**

**Blue Luver5000- Ally is mature because although she is young, she has seen a lot in life and not all of it is pleasant. She is a Black after all. In theory she does not live alone, she lives with her cousin, but the two have an interesting relationship that allowed her to basically raise herself.**

**Anonymous- You are welcome to your own opinion. If you have any criticisms please do leave a name so that I can do justice to your review. It does say in my summary that there will be Ron bashing, sorry if that upsets you.**

**reamane21- Thank you for voting in the poll.**

**crazy1person2you3been4warned- Thank you for the kind review, I do try to balance Ally out, she isn't perfect but appears to be so, so as not to appear like her father and prove people wrong about her. Ally is very mature, that's why she may appear to be a Mary-Sue but she really isn't.**

**The Ginny Poll is still open: Good, Evil or Semi, please vote!**

**Please Read and Review. Sorry for the long author's note. Now on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Sorting Hat:**

At first there was no recognition of the knocking, this was scaring the already worried 11 year olds but Hagrid seemed at ease, apparently this was normal. Finally Ally and her friends (all of whom were well-trained, barring Harry who could do this because of necessity of survival thanks to the Dursleys) could hear the sound of footfalls approaching the door from inside the castle.

Surprisingly as the ancient door swung open there were no creaking noises heard. The door had been opened by a stately witch in emerald green robes with square glasses; it occurred to Harry as he looked upon this teacher that she presented a persona who took no nonsense. Ally, on the other hand knew her to be Minerva McGonagall, despite her outward appearance of being someone not to cross, the woman did disregard rules if it suited her purpose, not to mention that she was absolutely loyal to Dumbledore, someone who Ally did not care for much at all.

"Merlin, for a Gryffindor, McGonagall certainly likes dressing in Slytherin colours," Ally turned to face the young woman who had muttered that into her ear, coming face-to-face with Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was a pure-blood witch who was related to Ally like many others, she was her third cousin; they shared the same McKinnon ancestors. Ally's grandfather and Daphne's father were cousins. Resultantly Daphne and Ally had grown up seeing quite a lot of each other; as such they got on incredibly well with one another. Daphne was a beautiful blonde with grey eyes which seemed to shine with iciness.

Ally hid a smile, "Yes, she is partial to the emerald green of Slytherin, cousin, perhaps something one ought to look out for, do tell your cousins of the fact."

Ally's reference was to Daphne's cousins, Tracey Davis and Megan Jones, their mothers were all sisters. Daphne nodded her acknowledgement before disappearing into the shadows as quickly as she had appeared.

"The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid waved a bucket sized hand behind him, completely unaware of the fact that Harry and Ally had to duck to avoid the limb, and that Draco Malfoy was sniggering at their misfortune.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the stern woman replied, her voice was crisp and brooked no answers should anyone wish to ask a question.

The nervous first-years got themselves into a line before following Professor McGonagall through the castle door and into an antechamber where they were told to smarten themselves up for the sorting and about the house system and how to be a credit to one's own house. McGonagall then left leaving the majority of the first-years in a heightened state of panic given the unknown aspects of the sorting. Ally and Daphne found themselves exasperated by Draco's constant antagonistic mannerisms whilst everyone else became increasingly annoyed with the peroxide blond aristocrat and the redhead that was hanging around closely to Harry.

Of course this was when the ghosts of Hogwarts decided to make their entrance and scare most of the first years almost to death and were then scolded away by a returning Professor McGonagall. As she observed them all, Minerva McGonagall was reminded of many past students, there were very few muggle-born first years in this batch.

Minerva's eyes lingered over the messy black haired boy, Harry Potter to the people he had surrounded himself with and had to do a double-take for standing next to Harry Potter was Sirius Black's daughter. Minerva had to admit that if she did not know that this girl was Sirius' daughter she would not have suspected it, for the girl did not truly resemble either of her parents; she just hoped that this friendship did not lead to another tragedy; she would have to keep an eye on them. She peered curiously at the two individuals that flanked Potter and Black, these two were unexpected individuals, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones, both were from strong pure-blood families, this Minerva knew would worry Albus for all of Harry's close circle seemed to include very few Gryffindors and no muggle-borns at all. It was highly unlikely that the Longbottom boy would go to Gryffindor and Bones was likely to be a Hufflepuff, Black a Slytherin. Her shrewd gaze locked upon Ronald Weasley who seemed to be a hanger-on to the quartet who were ignoring the redhead.

Ally had watched carefully as Minerva's eyes roved through the crowd of students and saw her gaze linger on herself and Harry for a moment too long, she knew exactly what was going through the older woman's mind as she saw another old friendship being resurrected.

Neville, too was watching Minerva McGonagall's gaze, he noticed how she seemed shocked at the friendship between a Bones, Potter, Black and Longbottom. Neville also noticed that McGonagall was staring at him in shock, evidently she believed like his grandmother that he would be a disaster in school, it quite obviously shocked the older woman that he was perfectly presentable and was not having a nervous breakdown.

Harry shrewdly watched as Professor McGonagall's eyes looked over to a corner where Hermione Granger, (the bushy-haired menace that had previously barged into his compartment to prove how superior she was) and watched as the professor looked honestly shocked by the fact that Granger apparently was having some kind of nervous breakdown. He also noticed that McGonagall looked at Ron Weasley in shock, when she saw how far away he was from Harry, this was something that worried him, and he filed it away into his mind to discuss with Ally later.

Susan Bones unlike the other three was not focusing on McGonagall but rather on the Weasley twins who were sitting at the Gryffindor table and winked at them, letting them know that the plan was starting. Just then the Sorting Hat finished it's rather arrogant song and Susan and the twins watched as Ally discretely flicked her hand at the hat to activate the prank. Ally's magic was the least volatile but the most powerful and this was evident by her ease at using wandless, wordless magic.

Most 11 year-olds did not have enough control over their magic to achieve such feats but Ally was sure that Harry would be able to do basic tricks wandlessly and wordlessly very soon.

So thus the sorting began and it proved to be the beginning of Dumbledore's biggest headache ever, not that he was to know that now.

"Abbott, Hannah."

The hat seemed uncertain for a moment before yelling out to the shock of everyone in the hall, "Jaune."

Everyone in the Hall stood still for a moment before Cedric Diggory stood up and called out, "I believe jaune, is French for yellow, so Hannah is a Hufflepuff."

At this Hannah quickly scuttled off to the Hufflepuff table, but the next name that was called was unexpected, and Ally had to hide a chuckle, oh yes, this was going to be a costly mistake for Albus Dumbledore.

"Bones, Susan."

Susan shot a look at Ally who merely shrugged, Susan took this to mean that she should get sorted, so squaring her shoulders she approached the stool and plopped down.

"Ah, Susan Bones, I see that you are one of the delightful individuals that helped place this charm on me. Very sneaky, perhaps the house of the snakes is the best for you?"

Susan growled, "If you put me in Slytherin I will feed you to a dragon."

"Okay, so I guess Slytherin is out. You would do well in Ravenclaw, you have good research abilities, but I find that perhaps you will not thrive there. Hufflepuff is definitely not for you unlike your ancestors, your loyalty is earnt not freely given, perhaps wise for agirl who lost her parents in the last war. I haven't seen anyone this cynical, well, since Severus Snape. Well then better be ROUGE…" The last word was shouted out.

Susan happily got up off the stool and skipped over to sit at the Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins moved up to let her sit down.

At the staff table Albus Dumbledore was fuming, how did a Bones get into Gryffindor, that hasn't happened in generations? However, he contented himself with the belief that Harry's best friends would be Ron who had been paid by him to report Harry's trials and tribulations.

"Boot, Terry."

"Bleu."

Terry rushed off to sit with the Ravenclaws, Mandy Brocklehurst joining him moments later.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Rouge."

Susan had to stifle a grimace, this was bad, Lavender Brown was a pureblood but was an absolute airhead, and she really did not want to be sharing a dormitory with her for the next seven years. Lavender did not endear herself to Susan given the two girl's alternative views on life.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

Susan whispered to the twins, "She's definitely a Slytherin, but I pity the man who has to marry her, she's massive."

Fred and George groaned at the mental image but were distracted by the cry of "Vert." Millicent Bulstrode had just become the first Slytherin of the year.

"Corner, Michael."

"Bleu."

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Vert."

Susan privately thought that Crabbe probably should have belonged to Hufflepuff given that he was loyal to Malfoy, then again to be in Hufflepuff one had to work hard. It was evident that Crabbe had no brain cells and no desire to work hard or at all for that matter.

"Davis, Tracey."

Susan did not know Tracey as well as Ally did but the two were friendly.

"Bleu."

Susan was surprised, she knew that Ally had a plan but she had not realised how deep it was, it was evident that Tracey too had threatened the hat, given the Hat's rather panicked declaration of the house.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

Susan watched intrigued, this was the first muggle-born of their year.

"Jaune."

"Finnigan, Seamus."

The young man in question sat on the stool for the longest of anyone yet, barring Susan, before finally, "Rouge."

Susan ignored Seamus' arrival at the table in favour of watching the next sorting which happened to be Antony Goldstein who was placed in Ravenclaw before Gregory Goyle joined Slytherin. However, it was the third sorting after Seamus Finnigan was sorted that really interested Susan, it was the one for Hermione Granger.

"Granger, Hermione."

The unsorted first-years watched as Hermione burst from their midst and eagerly jammed the hat on her head.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. Where to put you? You have a good brain but Ravenclaw would not like you, you do not care much for others learning but merely your own, so no Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are not for you. Hufflepuff because you have no loyalty to anyone. You have no bravery and not a single bone in your body is noble. So better be V-"

The hat was cut off by Hermione who fiercely muttered, "If you don't put me in Gryffindor I will force you to eat dragon dung."

The Sorting Hat sighed, what was this year's issue with dragons, before, "Very well, I suppose Slytherin House would want to kill a Mudblood witch like you, better be… Rouge!"

Susan couldn't help but sigh, looks like once again there was going to be an individual in Gryffindor that went there simply because they didn't fit in elsewhere, her eyes caught Ally's and the younger girl merely shrugged. Susan knew that her cousin must have noticed that Hermione's sorting had not been as convincing given the fact that the hat had half-heartedly announced her house.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Before going to sit on the stool, Daphne cast a look at Ally who smiled slightly in response.

"Ah, Miss Daphne Greengrass. It has been a while since I have sorted one from your family. Your cousin was most interesting; you however are easier to sort. Whilst you have cunning, your intelligence would better serve you in… BLEU. Good Luck, Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne elegantly got up and placed herself next to her cousin at the Ravenclaw table, pausing only to wink at Susan.

"Jones, Megan."

Megan was the last of the three cousins to be sorted, but her task was far different to the other two, she was good friends with Cedric Diggory, so her mission from Ally had been simple, she was to go to Hufflepuff.

"Interesting, you are the middle cousin, yet unlike the others you are different. So I will not even bother to ask you where you wish to go as it is evident that your loyalty is fixed. It will serve you well in…JAUNE!"

Megan smiled triumphantly before joining Cedric at the Hufflepuff table; the attractive blond moved up and placed an arm around her. Susan was interested to notice that a pretty Asian girl was glaring at Megan and Cedric.

Susan watched along with Fred, George, Tracey, Daphne and Megan as Neville was called up.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville slipped onto the stool.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom you are certainly an interesting person. You have cunning and wit, daring and loyalty, however, you belong in a house where you can prove your grandmother wrong and help your friends, for that reason alone your bravery must be immense, for it is a hard path. I see you will do well in… ROUGE."

Neville got off the rather uncomfortable wooden stool and passed off the hat to MacDougal, Morag. Susan moved up to allow Neville to slip in beside her.

"It's going well, isn't it," Susan muttered to Neville.

"You know that Ally is thorough in her plans, she did well. In one year she will have managed to move students around just enough to cause a revolution. This is of course a plan that will not come into fruition for many years, but that perhaps is the beauty of it."

They had missed Morag's sorting but tuned in for Draco's. Susan and Neville knew that there was only one place the blond ponce was going and sure enough, "Vert."

There weren't too many people left; Lily Moon was put into Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson joined her as did Theodore Nott.

Then "Patil, Padma."

One of the dark haired twins stepped forward.

"Bleu."

"Patil, Parvarti."

"Rouge."

Susan moaned as Neville laughed, Lavender Brown had squealed really loudly when her friend came and joined them at the table of the lions.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"Jaune."

Then finally, "Potter, Harry."

Immediately the Hall was filled with murmurings whilst Harry slowly made his way over to the stool.

"Ah, Mr Harry Potter. Difficult, incredibly so. You have plenty of courage, not a bad mind, a reasonable amount of loyalty and well yes, cunning to avoid telling anyone of your knowledge that your betrothed gave you.

I see that your disgust for the house of the snakes will put you out of the running there, a shame, you could have been great. I see that you are content to stay in the shadows as your betrothed's side-kick, she will not let you do so, but perhaps it is prudent for you to learn your abilities before you charge in.

Very well, good luck in…ROUGE."

Harry heaved a great sigh of relief; he didn't even need to threaten the bloody hat in the end. As he got up he was aware of the Weasley twins dancing about before being pulled down by Susan and Neville. Laughing he went and sat down next to them, diagonally opposite a ghost wearing a ruff.

The sorting thankfully was almost over.

"Smith, Zacharias."

"Jaune."

"Arrogant prick," Neville muttered under his breath remembering his few encounters with the Hufflepuff.

Dean Thomas, a Muggle-born joined them at Gryffindor whilst Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw.

It was then Ron's turn, Susan could tell that he had turned pale green, she knew it was bad to wish that he ended up in a different house but she had a feeling that she would end up with him anyway.

Sure enough after some arguing Ron Weasley became Gryffindor much to his twin brothers' disgust, not to mention Harry's, Susan's and Neville's.

There were now only two individuals left, Blaise Zabini and Ally Black.

"Zabini, Blaise."

Blaise turned to face the girl that he had promised to his mother to protect and Ally smiled before pushing him forward muttering so that only he could hear.

"I'll be fine, Blaise, go."

"Are you sure," the black haired boy looked at her worriedly.

"I'll be okay, Blaise, go do your parents proud," Ally pushed him forward.

Albus Dumbledore watched as Blaise sat down, his eyes lingered on the last child to be sorted, she stared back defiantly and he groaned.

"BLEU."

The sorting hat sent Blaise to Ravenclaw and he grinned in relief.

Minerva McGonagall had not noticed the last unsorted first year, she had read everyone off her list, so began packing away the stool, when she was interrupted by a cough.

"Ahem, it seems that you have forgotten to put my name on your list, Professor."

McGonagall turned to face the girl who had spoken and groaned, she remembered Albus saying that Alexandra Black would not be coming to Hogwarts and had completely forgotten the discussion when she had seen the girl earlier.

"My apologies," Albus Dumbledore broke into the conversation.

"Indeed Professor, I hope it shall not be a common occurrence, after all I do not wish to spend my time chasing you around to fix problems that should not exist. I am my own person, you and your staff shall treat me as such or you might just find yourself in front of the Wizengamot, after all if a child of a Death Eater can come to Hogwarts without a problem then so can I. Is that clear?"

The students and staff of Hogwarts found themselves for the first time seeing Albus Dumbledore out of his depth, "O-o-of course, Miss Black, Minerva please."

Ally waited for a minute and then.

"Black, Alexandra."

Ally quickly walked forward before sitting elegantly down on the stool allowing the patched and frayed hat to perch atop her head.

"Interesting, you have better Occlumency shields than anyone else I have met including the Headmaster. Brilliantly executed prank, Miss Black, I would applaud you if I had hands. I find myself at cross-roads Miss Black; you are the daughter of grey, light and dark mix in your blood, Emrys and Le Fay. McKinnon and Black. Dead and Alive. You know much Miss Black and you will change the world, of that I have no doubt.

You have fate's mark upon you, not visible as you well know but you are the 700th, Miss Black, very powerful magic is for you to enjoy, you have the power and the knowledge, yet you do not seek it, merely use it. You do not try to subvert what must happen and for that I commend your bravery.

The founders truly would have fought to teach you all that they know, so it is perhaps best that you intend to be brave in your task, yet I cannot in good conscience put you into Godric's house-"

Ally cut him off, "Gideon, you know better than anyone what my task is. However, if you choose to be an ostrich and bury your head in the sand then I'm afraid that I may accidentally portkey you to Azkaban to sit atop darling Bellatrix's head."

The hat gave a shiver and yelled out, "ROUGE!"

Ally gave a self-satisfied smirk and turned towards Dumbledore giving him a smug grin before waving her hand discretely once again at the Hat as she took a seat opposite the ghost of Gryffindor.

"Welcome, heirs of mischief," the Sorting Hat proclaimed, the spell that had been placed on him had lifted.

Susan was nominated to quickly see the reactions of the staff, Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector appeared to be laughing whilst Alexis Martin, the Ancient Runes Professor was hiding her mirth behind one hand. These were the three youngest Professors in the school and as such perhaps much more willing to convert to their cause if approached. The other staff appeared to be grimacing or at least scowling.

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now I know all children seldom listen when faced by an empty stomach so eat up!"

Ally watched intrigued as the food appeared, this wasn't what interested her, no she was looking at the way Hermione Granger had sought out another glory hound, Percy Weasley, 5th year Gryffindor Prefect and was now discussing the merits of transfiguration. She watched as Seamus regaled them all with tales of his half-blood upbringing.

Ally soon found herself conversing with Sir Nicholas, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick.

"So how was your summer, Nick?"

"Terrible, my quest to join the Headless Hunt has once more been rejected, young Miss Black."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ally responded, as she hid her wry grin behind her goblet as she took a sip from the pumpkin juice within.

Nick looked mollified before engaging Harry in a conversation about how badly Gryffindor house had done the past few years in the tournaments.

Ally tuned back into the conversation when she heard Hermione ask in a shrill voice, "Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?"

Ally face-palmed before pushing her treacle tart away from her, seeing her do this, Harry, Neville and Susan did the same just in time for Nick to grip irritably at his left ear and pull. Hermione gagged as Nick floated away.

Soon the last of the dinner morsels and deserts were cleared away and Dumbledore stood.

"Well, now that you've been fed and watered, it is my duty to inform you of the rules," and off he went, pausing for dramatic impact every now and then. Ally only retuned when the school song began.

Then they were sent off to bed once the Weasley twins had finished singing their slow funeral-march rendition of the school song. The Gryffindors encountered Peeves, the resident poltergeist as they neared their common room outside a portrait depicting a rather large woman wearing billowing pink robes. Percy the Prefect attempted to dissuade Peeves, which was rather costly as Peeves dropped an entire case of walking sticks on Hermione Granger's head and then zoomed off cackling.

After Percy unsuccessfully tried to comfort Hermione he appeared rather ruffled and as he had already alienated the other prefects, had to continue the tour.

"Right the password is Fortuna Major."

At the last words the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room, the room was cosy, decorated in a mixture of gold and scarlet. The armchairs looked inviting, there were tables of all description, and a fire was burning in all the fireplaces, it felt like home.

Susan leaned in towards Ally whispering, "We're screwed, Lavender's brain is like a bloody sieve, she is never going to remember the passwords."

Ally groaned; she knew that Susan's analysis was correct, "Well at least we don't have to deal with the terrible trio alone; I mean Granger is going to keep to herself, whilst the make-up twins will deal with one another."

After bidding the boys goodnight Ally and Susan were the first into the dorms and as a result could choose where they wanted to sleep. There were five four-poster beds, so Ally and Susan chose two next to each other, closest to the bathroom, windows with lavish window seats for two and the door. Before they knew it the two were asleep forcing the other three girls to get the least desirable beds.

Ally smiled in her sleep, bring it on Dumbledore, she thought as she surrendered completely to Morpheus' grasp.

Across the castle protected by a stone gargoyle was the Headmaster's office, the old man was pacing irritably. Ally Black was an unforeseen problem, she was powerful both politically and evidently magically, and her talents would have to be used. He would befriend the girl and force her to give him her powers; it was for the "Greater Good."


End file.
